Kill Me Now
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Hudmels attend a fundraiser for the arts with the people in their lives. Unfortuneately, one Sebastian Smythe is attending as well. Things seem to be going okay. Can Blaine and Kurt keep their cool, or will someone else cause chaos? Canon pairings.
1. The Fundraiser

**This idea popped into my head a while ago. I figured since Sebastian's dad and Burt are powerful men in the state of Ohio, their famillies are bound to meet at events and stuff. **

**I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox. **

**Also, I do not hate Finn, but, I do have a tendency to unintentionally make some characters OOC. So, please let me know if I take it too far with Finn.**

It amazed Burt how little people care for the arts. For without the arts, he would be all alone in this big, empty world (and not just because Glee saved Kurt's life). Surely it has the same effect for people around the world, or even the country! So, he organized (with Kurt's help) a fundraiser for the arts to be held in the Marriott Hotel in Lima. For a side note, he was hoping to support gay rights.

Burt now sat at the dining room table going over the guest list. It had over two hundred names on it which made him happy. The more the merrier! He even has a couple of celebrities, thanks to both Kurt and Blaine. Maybe it will get more people to support the arts (and gays)!

"Hey, Dad."

Burt looked up and smiled as Kurt sat next to him, putting his bag over the chair. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

"Okay. Today marks the six month anniversary of a full day of non-bullying." Kurt smiled and chuckled a little. "How's the planning going?"

"Fantastic. It might be a little crowded due to so many people, but that's good, right?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Kurt smiled and nodded. "So, who's coming? Anyone I know?"

Burt hesitated. Aside from the New Directions and a few staff members of McKinley High, there was one other name he recognized, and he is _not_ going to be happy. "Um, yeah. Some of your teachers are going, the whole glee club, Dave Karofsky, Cooper Anderson, Olivia Newton-John...SebastianSmythe, Neil Patrick Harris..."

Kurt's eyes widened and he put up a hand. "Wait, wait, back up. What was that second to last name you said?"

"Olivia Newton-John?"

"No, after that." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Neil Patrick Harris?"

"Dad." Kurt frowned at him in irritation.

Burt exhaled slowly. "Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt stared at his dad for a minute. _'Must he always interfere?' _He swallowed back a bitter reply. "Oh."

Burt sighed, bowed his head, and looked up. "Look, I understand how you feel about him..."

"Dad, it's fine." Kurt interrupted. "I don't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of him knowing I potentially ruined any chances of you being successful. I'll be on my best behavior. Sir Henry would be proud." Burt chuckled and smiled. "However...I'm not the one you need to worry about." They glanced towards the kitchen where Finn danced clumsily through getting his snack and singing loudly to his iPod. Burt and Kurt then looked at each other. "You wanna tell him, or should I?" Kurt asked.

XXX

Kurt sighed as he stood in front of Finn's bedroom door. He knocked loudly. "Finn? It's Kurt. Can I come in?"

"Sure, dude." Finn said behind the door. Kurt walked in and grimaced in disgust at Finn stuffing his face with chips. Finn looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want some?" He offered a handfull of half-eaten chips.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust and waved his hand. "No, thanks." He walked over to sit on the edge of Finn's bed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the fundraiser." Finn swallowed and nodded. Kurt hesitated before continuing. "You know...you don't have to go. I know how boring these things are to you."

"Dude, Burt's gonna make a difference to gay people and...arts people. How could I not go?" Finn asked in surprise. "Plus, Rachel and everyone in Glee is going to be there, and I'll have my phone."

Kurt couldn't help but smile proudly at his brother. He remembered the reason he was there in the first place. "Okay. So...you know Dad is a congressman, so to an extent, we are like royalty. So, behaving as anything less than dignified would hinder- and yes, that's a bad thing- Dad's chances of making a difference in congress and possibly getting re-elected."

Finn looked at his brother with a confused look. "Dude, how does behaving badly ruin Burt's chances of re-election?"

"I'm just saying that the wrong actions could do potential damage." Kurt replied. "So, you'll be nice to _everyone_ there?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded.

"Really, _really _nice?" Kurt emphasized. After all, he was ready to beat the crap out of Sebastian for blackmailing Rachel with a nude photo of Finn. "So nice you'll make Blaine look like Sebastian?"

"Dude, I already said I'd be nice!" Finn shrugged.

"Okay. Good." Kurt stood up. "'Cause if you're not, then I will have no choice but to tell Rachel you go to the pool at the rec center just to check out girls in their swimsuits.."

Finn's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. I'll behave."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Dress nice, please." He left the room.

XXX

"Wow- this place looks amazing!"

The Hummel-Hudsons walked into the big event room known as the Rose Room. Round tables covered in blue and white lace tablecloths scattered the room. The stage had a podium and three chairs to the left of it.

A waiter came up to the Hudson-Hummels, smiling. "Congressman Hummel and family, your table is right this way."

As the family approached closer to their table, they could see a middle-aged couple, a tall boy with blonde spikey hair with an all-too familiar meerkat grin sitting next to a girl with long curly blonde hair.

"We're sitting with the Smythes?" Kurt whispered to Burt.

"I'm not the one who made the seating arrangements." Burt whispered back. He and Kurt smiled as State Attorney Marcus Smythe and his wife Diana stood to greet the family. "Marcus, it's been a while."

"It has. We must get together sometime." Burt said politely.

"Absolutely! We'll set up a golf game." They sat down. "This is my son Sebastian and his date Amelia."

Something clicked inside of Kurt. Sebastian's dad has no idea he's gay! "Hi, Sebastian. Nice to meet you, Amelia."

"Cool wig, dude." Finn smiled and nodded to Amelia.

Amelia glared at Finn. "It's not a wig, it's my real hair!"

"Now, Finn, is that any way to treat a lady?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, you're right, dude. Hey, maybe I should try to steal her from you then throw a rock salt slushy at her face!" Finn smirked.

_'Dammit, Finn!' _Kurt thought angrily. He cleared his throat. "So, Sebastian, Blaine and I were thinking of hitting the _pool_ at the _rec center_ with _Finn_ and _Rachel_. Would you like to come?"

"No, thanks." Sebastian replied. "Chlorine makes me sick."

"Oh." Kurt nodded.

"So, Sebastian, what school do you go to?" Carole asked, not wanting to cause drama.

"I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville." Sebastian gave Carole a cheesy grin. "I'm the captain of the Warblers and I'm also on the lacross team."

"Hmm. How did you and Amelia meet?" Kurt asked politely.

"She goes to Crawford Country Day School- Dalton's sister school." Sebastian explained. "Dalton and Crawford had a dance, and...things esculated from there." Sebastian turned to Amelia and smiled at her warmly. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Kurt, your father tells me you're also part of the Glee club at your school." Diana commented.

"Dude, that's not all. Did you know Kurt was also on the football team and the cheerleading squad?" Finn asked mostly Sebastian.

"That's ancient history." Kurt nodded solemnly.

"Well, well. I never took you for an athlete, Kurt." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, that's okay. I never took you for being straight." Finn smirked back.

Kurt smiled in embarrassment and pulled Finn's ear towards him. "I thought we agreed to be nice!"

He whispered angrily.

"I assure you, son, Sebastian is fortuneately one of the many straight boys in Ohio." Marcus said, glaring at Finn.

"I apologize." Carole said sincerely passing a warning glare at Finn.

"Oh, there's no need for an apology, Mrs. Hummel." Sebastian said sweetly. "He's probably just having a bad day."

"Oh, he is." Kurt said before Finn could say anything. The group's drinks arrived. Sebastian lifted his glass to take a sip.

Finn gasped. "Quick! Cover your eyes!" Finn covered his eyes.

Kurt sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He looked around and his face lit up when he saw Blaine sitting with his family and the Berrys. _'Oh, thank God! Civilization!'_ "Please excuse me." He said. Kurt stood up and walked over to the Anderson-Berry table. "Hey, Blaine, Rachel."

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine greeted beaming. He sobered up. "How are you doing at the Romanov table?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "Honestly, I'm about to tear Finn down even worse than Santana did. I made him promise to be nice, and he's breaking it like it's nothing!"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. She slapped her napkin on the table and stood up. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Kurt said to Rachel. He looked around the table. "Hello, Misters Berry, Mr and Mrs. Anderson, Cooper. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, it's our pleasure!" LeRoy spoke up, smiling.

"I think your father might be my favorite comgressman in a long time, Kurt." Hiram spoke up. "Supporting arts and gay rights? Two of our favorite issues!"

LeRoy rolled his eyes. "All right, stop fangirling, Hiram."

"Yes, please." Blaine's father, Daniel sighed. "It's bad enough you are gay."

"Dad!" Cooper reprimanded.

"Ah, it's all right, Cooper." LeRoy waved a hand at him. "We're so used to discrimination, it just rolls right over our backs."

"Good attitude!" Kurt smiled encouragingly.

"Hear, hear." Cooper raised his glass and took a sip. Blaine and Kurt tried not to chuckle at the irony of the situation. They did, in fact sing Pink's Raise Your Glass.

"Kurt, won't you join us? We were just talking about NYADA." LeRoy asked.

"Sure." Kurt took Rachel's seat. "Has Rachel decided on her audition setlist yet?"

"You know she has." Hiram nodded. "Have you?"

"I'm still deciding." Kurt admitted. "Rachel once told me that solos should come from your heart. They should be emotional."

"How 'bout a breakup song?" Cooper suggested half-jokingly. He laughed as Blaine glared at him.

"Why a breakup song?" Asked Blaine and Cooper's mother Emily.

"Because Kurt and Blaine sang a breakup song for Regionals after they got together, and Blaine and I sang a breakup song before rekindling our relationship." Cooper explained.

Kurt almost jokingly called Cooper a pedophile, but held his tongue. "I was actually thinking Fly by Hilary Duff."

"Perfect." Blaine smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Get a room, you two." Cooper joked. Blaine silently gave Cooper a "you're dead" motion. Cooper turned to Kurt. "So, Kurt, do you have to do like an audition tape for NYADA?"

"No, I think you just have to sing." Kurt replied. "Why?"

"A friend of mine owns a recording studio in Columbus. If you'd like, we can make an album of you singing your favorite songs. You could send that to NYADA." Cooper explained.

Kurt's heart lept in excitement. "For real?"

"Sure, if we have your permission to record."

"Hell yes, you have my permission to record me." Kurt smiled widely. A celebrity was going to help him with his Broadway dreams...he must be dreaming.

"Hey, since when did you have a friend who owns a record company in Columbus?" Blaine asked his brother raising an eyebrow.

"Since last year."

Rachel came back to the table. "Hey, Kurt. I don't think Finn will be mean anymore tonight."

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked.

"I threatened his manhood." Rachel whispered to Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Rachel and nodded. He cleared his throat and stood up. "So, Rachel, Cooper has a friend in Columbus who owns a record studio. He can make albums of us singing."

Rachel gasped and her eyes widened. "Really? Ohmigod! That can help me with NYADA! Please, you have to take me there!"

Cooper chuckled. "All right, I'm in town til next Sunday. I can arrange an appointment for sometime next week."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss Blaine gently on the ear and whispered. "I'm glad you and your brother made up. Talk to you later."

Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt headed back to his table and sat down. "Hey, how's everyone doing?"

"Pretty good." Burt answered.

"So, Dad, Blaine's older brother has a friend in Columbus who owns a recording studio." Kurt said. "I was thinking of going down there to record my songs on a CD and send it to NYADA."

"That'd be good for you." Burt nodded.

"Wait...Blaine's older brother has a friend who owns a recording studio?" Sebastian asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "How does that happen?"

"Don't you know?" Kurt asked. "Blaine's older brother is Cooper Anderson. From the Free Credit Rating dot com commercials?"

"Wow...guess sexiness runs in the family." Amelia commented.

Finn studied Sebastian's expression. "Dude, you didn't know that? You're supposed to know everything!"

Kurt sighed in annoyance. This was going to be a _long_ night...


	2. A Cooper Twist

_'Two more hours...just two more hours, then I can go home...' _Blaine sighed as he picked at his food with his fork.. Yes, he was happy to support Burt, who's been more of a father to him that his own, but God, his family is just...awful! Yes, he and Cooper made up and he supports him being gay and he laid off the criticisms, but his parents couldn't be less supportive and loving. He's surprised they aren't abusive! ...Although, he had to wonder what Cooper would've done about that... He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rachel, who nudged him.

"Hey, Daddy LeRoy's talking to you."

Blaine turned his attention to LeRoy and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was...distracted."

"It's all right. I was wondering what college you were planning on going to." LeRoy smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Hopefully, NYADA." Blaine smiled and stole a glance at his parents, who looked displeased. "Performing is what I love to do. NYADA is the perfect school for me to go to."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll definitely put a word in for you."

Blaine smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thanks."

"So, Cooper, have you heard about your audition for that movie, yet?" Diana asked.

"Not yet, but I'm...patient." Cooper replied.

"You know, if it doesn't work out, you can always go to law school or medical school." Daniel raised an eyebrow hopefully.

Cooper sighed in irritation. "Dad, acting is what I love to do. I'm not giving up on that."

"Good attitude, Anderson." Everyone turned to see a tall, thin man with short brown hair and a crisp suit.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Cooper stood up to hug him, then turned to his family. "Everyone, this is my agent and best friend Scott Clayson. Scott, this is my mother Diana, my father, Daniel, my brother Blaine, his friend Rachel, and Rachel's fathers: LeRoy and Hiram."

Scott shook hands with everyone. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. Especially you, Blaine. Cooper would not shut up about you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

Scott nodded. He turned to Cooper. "So, Cooper, I heard back from Michael Bay."

Cooper gasped and smiled. "You did? Oh, this is perfect!" He dug out his phone and set up the camera. "Here, Blaine, take a picture. I wanna document this!"

Scott hesitated. "Uh, Coop, do you mind if we discuss this in private?"

"No way! This is the first time my family's around to hear the good news!" Cooper said excitedly.

"Okay..." Scott took a deep breath. "You didn't get the part."

Cooper's face fell a little. "Uh...I'm sorry, Scott. It's a little loud in here. I thought you said I didn't get the part."

"You didn't" Scott said apologetically.

_'...Awkward.' _Blaine thought as he snapped a picture of Cooper's horrified expression and smiled. _'Hehe...blackmail...' _

Cooper pulled himself together and put a hand on Scott's arm. "Uh...would-would you guys please excuse us?" He pushed his chair back loudly, stood up, and dragged his agent out of the dining room.

Blaine stared after his brother, then back down at his phone. He was about to send the picture to his own phone when it was snatched out of his hand by Cooper. Blaine gaped after him and sighed and shook his head.

XX

Kurt was about to lose it. Oh, no- he wasn't going to hulk out on anybody like Finn. Usually, at this point, he would tear his enemy down verbally and loudly. Sebastian was going on and on about his riveting success helping out the homeless and sick ('Probably as punishment for something he did.' Kurt thought), lacross, the Warblers...

From the outside, it seemed like Sebastian was a model citizen. Heh...yeah, right...

"Sebastian, dear, did you get enough to eat?" Sebastian's mother asked.

"Yes, Mother, I did. I do have room for dessert, however." Sebastian turned to Amelia. "Do you want anything, my sweet?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. I need to watch my figure."

Sebastian shrugged. "Suit yourself." He stood up. "Please excuse me."

"Ass warming uncle fu- ow!" Finn grimaced and bent down to rub his shin where Kurt kicked it and glared at his brother.

XX

Meanwhile, Cooper dragged Scott out into the hallway. They stopped, and Cooper took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Okay...what the hell happened? Why didn't I get the part? I worked so hard on it!"

Scott held his hands up to calm him. "Okay, these are his words, not mine. But Michael told me that your audition video looked like you were trying to make yourself look bad so as to make your brother look good."

Cooper frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? What did I do wrong?"

"Well...you're really not supposed to 'help' your scene partner, which you did." Scott replied. Cooper groaned slightly in regret and threw his head back. Scott continued. "When you said 'It's Megatron', you sounded...well, not happy per se, but you didn't sound scared. Also, when you 'died', you're supposed to stay 'dead'. You're not supposed to reposition yourself."

Cooper sighed. "Terrific."

"Hey, don't lose hope yet." Scott waved his hands in front of him. "There are other movies out there. Better ones."

"Well, you're my agent. Who knows better than you?" Cooper shrugged and looked towards the room. "Oh well. Maybe later on, I can used the emotions of regret and shame in a scene."

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "You are something, Cooper Anderson."

"Thanks, I know." Cooper smirked. He sobered up and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "So...do you have it?"

"Oh. Yeah." Scott pulled out a recording device. "You sure you wanna do this? This could end badly."

"Hey, at least I'm not exacting revenge by putting that gay slut in the hospital." Cooper whispered angrily. "That bitch committed a crime and got away with it! He needs to go down hard."

Scott nodded in understanding. Before Cooper returned to LA, Blaine told him about what happened the past two years including the slushy incident. Needless to say, Cooper was pissed. Nobody hurts his little brother and gets away with it! Nobody.

"Oh, look, he's heading towards the dessert table." Scott pointed out. They Googled Sebastian to see what he looked like beforehead. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah." Cooper clapped Scott on the shoulder. "Count to ten when I get to the table, then come on down."

"Got it." Scott smiled and winked.

Cooper took a deep breath, adjusted his jacket and tie, put on a smile, and walked over to the table casually. "Wow, there's a lot of desserts. Do the caterers really think everyone's gonna eat all of this?"

Sebastian glanced at the man and smiled. "Yeah, well, unfortuneately a lot of people like to indulge in five hundred calories after dinner." He turned to the man and gaped in recognition. "You're Cooper Anderson. The guy from the Free Credit Rating website commercial."

"Guilty as charged." Cooper smiled. He pretended to concentrate on his looks. "Hey...aren't you in that one all-boys singing group, uh...the Ravens, the Songbirds...?"

"The Warblers." Sebastian replied. "This may sound cheesy, but I love singing. I even wrote a few songs."

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Really? Have you thought about recording them?"

"Well, yes, actually, but are there really any good recording studios in Ohio?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Sky High Records. Have you heard of them?"

"No."

"It's a recording studio in Columbus." Cooper explained. "A friend of mine owns it. I'd be happy to pull some strings for you if you'd like."

"Why, yes, that would be great!" Sebastian smiled widely.

Cooper nodded. "We would need your permission to record you, though."

"All right, you have my permission to record me and use any material for whatever reason." Sebastian nodded. He turned to Scott. "You, sir, are witness to this."

Scott nodded. "Of course."

"I'd join you with a drink, but this is my last night spending time with my brother. Blaine." Cooper said to Sebastian. He smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Namaste."

Sebastian stared after Cooper in shock. What just happened? Does Cooper know of the slushy incident?

XX

A little later, Blaine made a quick trip to the bathroom. On his way back, he decided to cut through the lounge area, but soon regretted it. He stopped and gasped at the sight before him. Sebastian was making out with none other than Jeremiah. The two pulled apart and turned to Blaine.

"Un. Be. Lievable." Blaine said with controlled anger.

"Blaine, hey, it's been a while." Jeremiah smiled and stood.

"Do you know how old Sebastian is, Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, he said he's eighteen." Jeremiah shrugged.

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Blaine looked sideways at Sebastian, who smirked. Blaine just scoffed and shook his head. "Wow. You tell me you and I can't date because I'm underage, yet here you are making out with someone underage!"

"Yikes, Blaine, do you have the hots for someone who is not your boyfriend?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you know what, Sebastian...!" Blaine lunged for Sebastian but was held back by Jeremiah.

"Whoa, hey, calm down. This is just some big misunderstanding." Jeremiah said calmly to Blaine.

Blaine pointed a finger and glared at Jeremiah. "_You_ are dead to me." He turned to Sebastian. "And you! I seriously hope you get AIDs and die a death so slow and painful, you'll be able to feel it after death!" He turned his heal and started to storm out of the room.

"Later, Blaine." Jeremiah called out.

Blaine turned around and pointed a finger. "Dead!" He turned and stormed his way back to his table, plopped down and folded his arms angrily.

"What got your hair in a knot?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed deeply. "I just caught Sebastian making out with an older guy...who last year told me we couldn't date, 'cause I'm underage."

Cooper raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What is it with you and older men?"

"It's a coincidence, Cooper." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Cooper nodded. "Okay, whatever."

XXX

Kurt excused himself to go to the restroom. After washing his hands, the door opened, and Sebastian walked in and locked the door.

"We need to talk."


	3. Confrontation

**Okay...I am so glad I watched Dance With Somebody before posting this! It has changed a few things I was planning on for this fic. So, this chapter will have spoilers for Dance With Somebody.**

Blaine looked around the crowded dining hall for Kurt. He disappeared about ten minutes ago. Where is he? Come to think of it, Sebastian, Cooper, and Scott are missing too. What was going on? Blaine got up and walked around keeping his eyes out for his brother and boyfriend. No sign of them. However, he did see someone Kurt described as Chandler.

_'Hmmm.'_ Blaine glared at the tall boy. His blond hair was slicked back, and his glasses were perched neatly on the bridge of his nose. He was standing at the refreshment table. Blaine walked calmly over to the boy. Mike and Sam saw Blaine walking angrily towards the blond haired boy and stood up and kept their distance from Blaine ready to back him up if needed. Blaine tapped Chandler on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Chandler?"

Chandler turned to Blaine and smiled in surprise. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"No, but you know my boyfriend Kurt Hummel." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm Blaine."

Chandler's eyes widened and his stomach dropped._ 'Crap...' _He sighed. "Look, I didn't know he has a boyfriend. If I'd known, I would've backed off, I swear."

Blaine studied Chandler's expression. It didn't look like he was lying, but, since Sebastian, Blaine couldn't help being careful. "I ought to knock your teeth out for messing things up between me and my boyfriend." Blaine advanced towards Chandler, who stepped back a little. "But, honestly..." He relaxed a little. "I want to thank you. We became a stronger couple because of you. So...thanks."

Chandler sighed inwardly with relief. "No problem. I can imagine how you must have felt. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. Twice."

"Yikes, I'm so sorry." Blaine said sincerely. He smiled a little. "If it's any consolation, I don't blame you for going after Kurt."

Chandler chuckled. "Well...a guy like Kurt comes around only once, maybe twice in a lifetime."

Blaine stared at Chandler intently. He seemed very different from Sebastian. Maybe he misjudged him. "Chandler, you are going to find someone who will completely fall for you one day."

"Thanks." Chandler smiled. "I would like to get to know you two...as friends. Would that be okay?"

"I'd like to believe you really are a good guy." Blaine admitted. "But, you'll have to excuse my paranoia and distrust. I tried to be friends with a gay guy earlier this year, and he ended up almost blinding me."

"Ouch." Chandler cringed in sympathy. "I promise I'll never flirt with Kurt- or you- again. I'm not a boyfriend stealer. My ex-best friend scared me out of that."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "All right. I guess I'll have to trust you on that. Hey...at least Kurt will have another familiar face in New York besides his brother and future sister-in-law."

Chandler smiled and nodded. "I'll shake off pursuers, if you'd like."

Blaine laughed. "That'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad we had this talk." Chandler replied.

"Me, too." Blaine said sincerely. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt the good news.

...Now where'd that boy get to?

XX

Kurt doesn't get scared often. He just takes a deep breath and stand his ground to whatever happens to him. However, this time, he was locked inside a bathroom alone with Sebastian. Who knows what he's capable of. Kurt tried very hard not to show any fear and folded his arms across his chest.

"So talk." He said, keeping his voice steady.

Sebastian stepped forward and looked to the side for a few seconds, then turned to Kurt. "Should I be worried?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Finn." Sebastian continued walking slowly towards Kurt. "He does have a tendency to out gay people."

"He only did that once, and it was indirectly!" Kurt snapped defending Finn. "Plus, Santana had it coming. And how did you know about that?"

"Blaine told me." Sebastian admitted. "You know, if you guys were in the Harry Potter books, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have him as a Secret Keeper."

Anger boiled up inside Kurt. How dare he! "No, you shouldn't be worried. Rachel and I made sure Finn won't...bother you too much."

"Doesn't seem to be working." Sebastian commented.

"He won't out you to your parents, Sebastian, I promise." Kurt said earnestly. "May I ask why you haven't told them yet?"

"You've seen how he acts towards gays." Sebastian shrugged. "Not exactly the kind of guy you'd want to come out to. We...we haven't spent a lot of time together."

"Is that why you feel the need to whore yourself to other guys and steal other people's boyfriends?" Kurt asked.

"Can't get your heart broken if you stay detached." Sebastian said dismissively.

"Is that why you wanted Blaine?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should now by now I just wanted to tap his ass." Sebastian said, smirking. "But, I'm getting bored. That should make you happy."

"It does, actually." Kurt smiled humorlessly. "However, that means you'll be moving on to someone elses' boyfriend."

Sebastian chuckled. "You are hilarious. Is your sense of humor- or lack thereof- why Blaine fell in love with you? Or was he just desperate?"

"No, 'cause then he'd be with _you_ if he was desperate." Kurt smirked and winked.

"Wow, nice comeback." Sebastian said sarcastically. "Did your mom teach you that? Oh wait- she's dead."

Kurt dug his fingernails into his skin in anger. It took all his strength not to strangle that prick. "At least she would've been accepting of my sexuality."

"Really? Who's to say she didn't already know and killed herself because of you being gay?" Sebastian smiled in amusement at Kurt's expression.

_'Don't do it. Remember your morals...think of your dad's career...' _Kurt thought as he shook in fury. He could only glare at Sebastian. "You have no self-preservation, do you?"

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "I'll admit- I did not know that your dad is a congressman. I guess this goes to show that Plaine Blanderson likes guys with powerful famillies. Maybe I was wrong- you two are perfect for each other. After all, who could ever love an angry, hyprocritical, naïve, oblivious, whiny, overdramatic, midget besides a pasty skinned, self-righteous, selfish, whiny, dramatic, controlling, scrawny, pathetic loser like you?"

Kurt was finding it very difficult to keep from beating Sebastian to a pulp. He was shaking and his chest was heaving. He swallowed hard. Sebastian continued. "Can you even take care of yourself? I mean, I thought that after throwing a rock salt slushy in Blaine's face when I tried to slushy you, and Blaine got eye surgery you'd beat me up like a normal boyfriend would. Instead, you gave me the only evidence you had against me in order to beat me at Regionals."

"I wanted the satisfaction of beating you at Regionals." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I was trying to teach you a lesson."

"Instead, it taught me that I can get away with anything I do to you and Blaine." Sebastian shook his head slowly. "Even blackmailing your best friend with a nude photo of your brother didn't make you pissed enough to hit me. What if I raped and killed Blaine slowly and painfully in front of you? Would you hit me then?"

Kurt continued glaring at Sebastian. "You better not touch him."

"Oh, don't worry- I won't." Sebastian said seriously. "Since he told me you were his first, I immediately lost interest."

Before Kurt could respond, Sebastian lunged for Kurt and pinned him against a wall. "What are you doing?" Kurt pressed his hands against Sebastian's chest holding him back.

"If you tell anyone of this conversation, not only will your father's career be over, his life will be over!" Sebastian threatened. "And then I will kill Finn, then Rachel, then Blaine, then your stepmother...each and every one of your friends and family. But I won't kill you. You will live with the guilt and pain of knowing you could've kept your family and friends alive by keeping quiet."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. His heart hammered in his chest, chills ran up his spine, and his stomach dropped. Sebastian looked serious. Kurt swallowed and nodded quickly to show he understood.

"Good." Sebastian let Kurt go, and left the bathroom.

Kurt exhaled sharply and sank to the floor breathing heavily. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he wiped them away angrily.

_'What have I done?'_ Kurt thought ruefully. _'I should've given that recording to the police in the first place...'_

The door opened, and Kurt jumped up and composed himself quickly. He relaxed a little when he saw Cooper. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt nodded and smiled. Without another word, Kurt cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom.

Cooper stared after him strangely. He saw Sebastian leave the bathroom a few seconds before he himself walked in...did they have an argument? _'Well, only one way to find out.'_ Cooper glanced at the door, then walked over to the plant by the window. Inside was a tape recorder. He took it out hit rewind, headed to the lounge, sat on the couch, and pressed play.

XXX

Blaine sighed and played with his dessert fork. He was starting to get worried about Kurt, when he pulled out the chair next to Blaine and sat down. "Hey! I was starting to get worried. Where were you?"

"In the bathroom." Kurt said stiffly.

Blaine studied his boyfriend's expression. He looked pissed, upset, and a little worried. "Kurt, what happened?"

"Nothing, Blaine. Everything's fine." Kurt said firmly.

"No it's not. I can read your expression pretty well by now." Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Nothing is wrong, all right? End of discussion!" Kurt snapped. He sighed and stared straight ahead.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock. What is with him? Blaine was about to say something when his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Cooper telling him to meet him in the lounge. "Excuse me." He said as he stood.

In the lounge, Cooper and Scott sat on the couch waiting for Blaine. Blaine walked through the doorframe and closed the door. "Hey...what's going on?"

"Why don't you have a seat." Cooper said seriously. Blaine stared at his brother in confusion and sat on a chair. Cooper sighed heavily before speaking. "So...I had a plan to bring down Sebastian for what he did to you. I was going to record a conversation between me and Sebastian and then play the tape during my speech."

Blaine was surprised, yet happy his brother was doing something about Sebastian. "Great. So, did you record him?"

"Yes and no." Cooper replied. "I planted the recording device in the bathroom. I was going to confront Sebastian, but Kurt beat me to it."

'So that's why he's upset.' Blaine thought. "Does Kurt know about the plan?"

"No." Cooper replied. He held up the tape and hit play. As Blaine listened, he became shocked, then angry, then hurt, then furious. He wasn't sure who to be more angry at: Sebastian for saying all those things and threatening Kurt's friends and family and Blaine himself, or Kurt for not turning Sebastian in. Cooper cleared his throat. "I'm guessing you didn't know about the first recording."

Blaine shook his head. "You said you planned on exposing Sebastian after your speech, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do it." Blaine said simply. He stood up.

"The whole thing?" Cooper asked for clarification. "Even the parts about Kurt basically covering it up and Sebastian's genocide threat?"

"I think everyone would be more concerned with the genocide threat than Kurt covering it up." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Kurt should've turned that son of a bitch in. Screw Regionals!"

Cooper nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll play the whole thing."

"Thank you." Blaine sighed and left the room.

"So, you're really going to play the whole thing?" Scott asked.

Cooper sighed. "I did promise to never screw him over again."

Scott nodded. "I just hope we don't end up making things worse."

"Me, too."


	4. Talks

Blaine walked to his seat next to Kurt, sat down, folded his arms, and glared straight ahead. Kurt glanced at him with concern. "Blaine?" Blaine didn't respond.

Burt walked up to the podium as the audience cheered. "Good evening, everyone. I appreciate all of you coming to support the arts and gay rights. Both are really important to me, and not just because my own son is gay. The arts have helped my son and his friends tremendously."

Blaine's phone buzzed. He opened a text message from Cooper._ 'Hey, are you sure that everyone knows Sebastian is gay? I don't want this to be like when your friend outed another friend.'_ Blaine looked towards Sebastian, who was linking arms with a girl in front of his parents. He typed back.

_'Actually, no. I don't think his parents know. Maybe just edit the parts about him being gay out.' _

_'You sure your friend won't spill that he's gay?' _

_'No. Kurt and Rachel made sure he won't say anything.'_ Blaine replied.

_'Okay. See you in a bit.'_

Blaine put his phone away and ignored Kurt's curious stare. After about ten minutes, Burt finished and the Emcee walked up to the mic.

"And now for our first celebrity guest speaker, the face of the Free Credit Rating Today website, please welcome Cooper Anderson!"

Some people including the entire Glee club stood up and cheered for Cooper as he smiled and strutted up to the podium. "Thank you. Wow. What a great audience. Now..." He cleared his throat. "I have to say, I am honored to be speaking here tonight. I have great support for both the arts and gay rights. My little brother, Blaine and I used to entertain neighbors and family members with impromptu performances during holidays and reunions. When he came out, I wasn't surprised. Other boys wanted to play with GI Joe dolls and action figures...Blaine, however, chose to play Barbie and Ken." There were a few chuckles, and Blaine ducked his head and blushed with embarrassment. Cooper continued. "As he grew older, I began to realize that...despite his...differences, he's just like any other kid on the street. In fact, all gays and lesbians are just like anyone else. Hell, I flirted with a girl and her business partner told me I really wasn't her type. I couldn't tell she was a lesbian. And there are plenty of gay actors and actresses and singers out there. So...what- you're not gonna watch a certain movie or TV show just because an actor is gay? Shows and movies are made to entertain, not for people to judge. As a matter of fact, no one should judge one another for their race, religion, disabilities, or orientation. Some of the best people I know are gay. So, let's all just put aside our differences, and focus on the positive about gays, lesbians, and arts people. Thank you." Everyone cheered and applauded. Blaine looked confused. He thought Cooper was going to play the recording! As soon as that thought ended, Cooper walked back to the microphone. "One more thing, ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry. I would also like to extend an apology to my brother's boyfriend Kurt Hummel, their friend Rachel Berry, and Sebastian Smythe. I came to you three earlier tonight and told you about my friend owning a recording studio down in Columbus and asked your permission to record you. That much is true. However, I had an ulterior motive." He pulled out a tape recorder. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a recording of a conversation held between Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel less than an hour ago. Kurt...I'm genuinely sorry, but this has to happen." He pressed play.

Kurt looked at Cooper in horror and leaned towards Blaine. "What is he _doing_?!" He hissed.

"What you couldn't." Blaine said simply.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend in shock. Finn pulled Kurt towards him. "Hey, how come_ he _gets to do something about Sebastian?"

"Shut up, Finn! I didn't plan this!" Kurt hissed. Sebastian turned to Kurt and gave him a death glare. Kurt shook his head vigorously and mouthed "No".

People gasped and murmured when it came to the genocide threat. Burt glared at Sebastian. It took all his strength not to attack him then and there.

The tape ended and Cooper smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you and good-night." He walked offstage. _'Yeah...kiss my ass, Neal Caffrey.'_

Sebastian jumped up and stormed around to Kurt. "You son of a bitch. You set me up!"

"No, he didn't, Sebastian." Blaine said, jumping to Kurt's defense. "He didn't know what Cooper was going to do."

"Did you?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"What the hell, dude? How bout you talk to us first about it?" Finn asked aghast.

"You mean, like you talked to me about taking action against Sebastian?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, wait..."

Finn just looked away, unsure of what to say or do. "Uh...well, it was Kurt-"

"Finn!" Kurt glared at his brother warningly.

"No...let him finish." Sebastian said. "Since he has a tendency to reveal deep dark secrets, anyway."

Finn shoved Sebastian, who shoved back. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel held Finn back.

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly. "I'm a little surprised you left out the fact that I'm gay and I wanted Blaine's ass so bad!"

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel all gasped and looked behind Sebastian in horror. Sebastian noticed and turned around. Behind him were both his, Finn and Kurt's, and Blaine's parents.

"Sebastian...I would like to speak with you in private." Marcus said with controlled anger. Sebastian swallowed and hesitated a little nervous. "Now!" Sebastian blanched slightly, but obeyed with one more glare towards the group.

Burt sighed and stepped forward. "Kurt, Finn, you too."

Kurt and Finn glanced at each other, nodded, and followed their parents out of the room.

"Blaine." Daniel jerked his head towards the door and led his wife and son out of the room.

Rachel sighed. "And then there was one." She headed towards where her friends were sitting.

XXX

Marcus waited until he and Sebastian were alone, then he threw him against a wall. Sebastian bit back a groan and looked up at his father who kicked him in the stomach and spit on him. "I am beyond livid and disgusted with you, Sebastian. I thought we raised you right. Who knew you'd turn out to be a disgusting, faggy little whore? Do you realize what you have done?! Any chances of me getting re-elected is ruined because of you!"

Sebastian stood up and glared back at his father. Words escaped him. He couldn't even fight back and it scared him a little. Marcus continued.

"You are no longer my son." He shook his head. "You will be cut off completely. You're on your own from here on out."

Sebastian looked towards his mother who looked equally disgusted and disappointed. Marcus sighed and called a security guard to hold Sebastian until the police arrives.

XXX

Burt led Carole, Kurt, and Finn to another room in the hotel. Burt turned to face Kurt with his arms folded and a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Dad, we didn't know that Cooper planted a recording device." Kurt said calmly.

"That's not why I'm disappointed." Burt replied. "Why in God's name didn't you call the police after Blaine was assaulted? And why didn't you ask him what he wanted to do?"

"He was in the hospital. He'd suffered enough." Kurt explained. "I wanted the satisfaction of beating him at Regionals."

"I'm very proud that you won, and I truly hope you win Nationals. But what if you had lost?" Burt asked raising his eyebrows.

Kurt exhaled sharply. "I honestly don't know."

Burt just stared at Kurt. How could he be so passive about this? His boyfriend was freaking hospitalized by the same guy who kept calling him and flirting with him in front of Kurt! He sighed. "I guess I'm not totally surprised. After all, you didn't press charges against Karofsky for assaulting you. I just thought that since Blaine's situation was more serious..."

"You don't...trust the system, do you?" Carole asked kindly.

"Why would I? I'm gay, Carole. You really think they'd care?" Kurt asked.

"You don't have to tell them you're gay." Burt supplied helpfully. "I'm not saying you should lie either, but...you can't take matters in your own hands like that. What if he does worse to someone else? You wanna keep him on the streets?"

"I wanted to beat him at Regionals. God! Why is that so hard to understand?" Kurt exclaimed.

"So...is beating someone at Regionals more important than keeping criminals- especially one who put your boyfriend in the hospital- off the streets?" Carole asked in surprise. Kurt looked ashamed. He didn't think about that.

"Kurt, you can't take matters into your own hands like that. Let us help you." Burt said sternly. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help."

"I didn't want to seem like I was using your position for my own personal gain!" Kurt argued. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but, it happened months ago. It doesn't matter anyway. Cooper's probably on his way to the police station, anyway."

"He is. He explained briefly why he exposed Sebastian in public." Burt nodded.

"And what'd he say?" Kurt asked.

"To paraphrase, he said 'I'm sorry, but no one puts my little brother in the hospital and gets away with it.'" Burt reported. "And then he told us he was going to the police." Burt sighed as his sons looked downwards avoiding his and each others' gazes. "Blaine's Warbler friends already turned against him. And now you guys betray his trust by not only not asking what he would like to do, but you let him walk? I'm sorry, but who does that?"

Tears filled Kurt's eyes. He sniffed and shook his head. "Just do it."

"Do what?"

"Kick me out. I can hear it in your voice." Kurt replied, his voice shaking.

Burt relaxed a little. "I'm not gonna kick you out. Honestly, I'm not the one who should be punishing you. You should talk to Blaine. Clear the air."

Kurt nodded and sniffed. He took a deep breath and left the room.

"Just so you know, I totally would have called the police if that happened to Rachel." Finn added.

Carole patted his arm. "I know, honey."

XXX

Blaine followed his parents into the lounge. Daniel and Diana turned to face their son.

"Um...where's Cooper?" Blaine asked trying not to sound nervous.

"He's heading down to the police station." Diana replied. "Now, do you want to explain why Cooper of all people reported your attack to the police and none of your so-called friends or boyfriend did?"

Blaine sighed. "I really don't know. I...I wish they did. Really."

"Fantastic boyfriend you have there. Really. Quite a catch." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Kurt _is_ a fantastic boyfriend." Blaine said firmly, glaring at his father. "After my attack, he came to our house morning, noon, and night to take care of me and put eye drops in my eye and read to me and fed me. He loves me." He folded his arms. "And if you can't accept that, then...well, too bad."

Daniel glared back at Blaine. "I do not appreciate your tone, young man. I don't think you understand the kind of stress and money we had to deal with with you over the past few years. Did you know we were going to set up trust funds for you and your brother? Now thanks to you and your...problem, we had to waste all that money away. So you know what? One more mishap like you landing in the hospital, you will no longer be a member of this family."

Blaine felt his stomach drop and shivers crawl up his body. He gaped open mouthed at his father who left the room silently. Blaine turned to his mother, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But you really do have no idea or respect for how stressful our lives have become since you came out." Diana said.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said firmly. "I never wanted those things to happen."

Diana nodded slowly. "We're leaving. Our flight to New York leaves in an hour."

"When will you be back?"

"In a couple of weeks." Diana answered. "Cooper is gonna stay with you until next Sunday."

"Okay. I can get a ride home." Blaine replied.

"Good." Diana hesitated before hugging her son a little awkwardly. Blaine hugged back. Diana walked out of the room. Blaine exhaled sharply, sat on a chair, and buried his face in his hands. He was angry. Angry at Sebastian for almost getting him kicked out. Angry at Kurt and the rest of New Directions for not turning Sebastian in. Angry at his parents for not being more reasonable and understanding. Angry at Cooper for not having his back when he needed it the most. He let a few tears escape his eyes until someone opened the door. Blaine wiped away his tears and looked up to see Kurt peeking through the door.

"Hey." Kurt slid into the room and closed the door. "I've been looking for you. Are you okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath, stood up, and walked towards Kurt.. "Well, let's see: my dad blames me for my hospital bills and Dalton tuition emptying out both Coop's and my trust funds and threatened to kick me out if I'm hospitalized again; and my boyfriend and friends did not turn Sebastian in in the first place or ask me what I wanted to do about that!" Blaine slapped Kurt across the face. Kurt gasped slightly, held his cheek, and turned back to his boyfriend who looked astonished at what he did.

Kurt sighed. "I guess I deserved that."

Blaine just sighed and shook his head. "You know...I really thought I could count on you guys. I realize I made mistakes, but I do recall rectifying those mistakes, too. And you repay me by leaving me out of taking action- or lack thereof- against Sebastian when I was the one who was attacked?"

Kurt looked down guiltily. "I'm so sorry. We should have asked you."

"Yeah, you should have." Blaine said. "Then you wouldn't have lost a boyfriend and a team member. I quit. And we're through."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. "Blaine, please, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to say." Blaine replied. "Good-bye, Kurt." With that, he left the room. Kurt broke out into sobs.


End file.
